Hollywaste
Hollywaste is the second episode in the fifth season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Eco-villains *Doctor Blight *MAL Plot Synopsis The Planeteers meet Dr. Blight's do-goody sister, Bambi Blight, starring in an environmentally friendly movie. However, Dr. Blight plans to ruin it by taking Bambi's place. Episode Summary The Planeteers are at a movie studio to watch an environmentally friendly film of their lives in production. The Planeteers are cast as stunt doubles, but Wheeler detests the way his film counterpart is portrayed. Playing Linka's counterpart, Zinka, is an actress by the name of Bambi Blight. Wheeler is instantly smitten with Bambi, making Linka jealous. The Planeteers notice Bambi bears a striking resemblance to Dr. Blight. During production, some of the scenery falls over, but Linka blows it away with her Wind power. Kwame examines the rope and says it was cut. When Linka asks if she's related to Dr. Blight, Bambi confirms. Linka immediately suspects Bambi of staging the accident. This reduces Bambi to tears and angers Wheeler who tells Linka people don't get to pick their family. After the Planeteers narrowly escape being burned alive in the copy room, Gi finds a prop Planeteer Wind Ring at the scene which implicates Bambi. Also, they see who they believe to be Bambi running away from a crane, except it is Dr. Blight in disguise. The Planeteers, except Wheeler, continue to accuse Bambi, and then the film crew starts to accuse her as well. When Bambi heads to her dressing room for make-up, she is confronted by Dr. Blight, who ties her up and disguises herself as Bambi before heading off to the set to film a scene. The Planeteers summon Captain Planet who is told they must get the scene in one take as the sets will be destroyed by the fire and the fake toxins. Dr. Blight proves to be a terrible actress, and she does a very bad Russian accent, causing Linka to agree with the idea of dubbing her voice. Captain Planet flies right into Dr. Blight's trap and gets sprayed with real toxic goo. Bambi manages to get loose and rushes to the set to inform the Planeteers that Dr. Blight is posing as her. The flames recharge Captain Planet who then puts the fire out. Also, Bambi chases after Dr. Blight and captures her. In the end, Dr. Blight is arrested, and the Planeteers, especially Linka, apologize to Bambi and Wheeler, as their false accusations had endangered Bambi, and the latter two accept their apologies. Bambi's movie is a success. Planeteer Alerts None yet. Significant Moments and Facts *Dr. Blight's first name is revealed to be Babs (most likely to be a shortened version of Barbara). *When Dr. Blight, posing as her sister, attempts to wreck the film, the producer tells the director that they'll get Kath Soucie to loop her voice later since Blight's acting is so bad. After hearing Blight's attempt at a Russian accent, Linka agrees with the idea, saying "I hope they get that Soucie person". This was an inside-joke as Kath Soucie provided the voice of both Linka and Bambi. *The actor dubbing the voice of Suchi for the movie is an animated caricature of his voice actor, Frank Welker. Quotes *''After being introduced to Bambi:'' Planeteers: (except Wheeler) Blight? Kwame: The resemblence is too striking! They must be related. Wheeler: (snapping out of his romantic daze) Who? What are you talking about? Linka: Bambi Blight, as in Dr. Blight. Wheeler: You think that gorgeous gal's related to Dr. Do-Bad? No way. Linka: Da way, Dodo. *'Linka:' Are you related to a Dr. Blight? Bambi: Yes. She's my sister. Linka: Da! I knew it! That explains the "accident". Bambi: You think I had something to do with that? (Wheeler shrugs; the Planeteers look at Bambi suspiciously. Bambi tears up) Thanks a lot! Wheeler: Nice going, Linka! We don't get to pick our family, you know! *'Bambi:' I'm ready. Dr. Blight steps out from the shadows. Dr. Blight: Me too! Ready to stop you from redeeming the Blight name. Bambi: Babs?! Dr. Blight: That's Dr. Blight to you, sister. *''Dr. Blight, posing as her sister, is ready to film a scene.'' Director: Action! Dr. Blight: (acting badly) Stop, Porkley! Even you would not burn the last remaining red forest. Director: Who hired her? She stinks! Producer: Don't worry about it, babe. We'll get Kath Soucie to loop her voice later. Dr. Blight: (in a bad Russian accent) This ees terrible! Borscht, oh MY! Linka: Bozhe moi! She is terrible! I hope they get that Soucie person. *'Bambi:' (about Captain Planet) Help him! He's not acting! Wheeler looks back and forth between Bambi and the disguised Dr. Blight. Wheeler: Wow! Great effect! How'd you do that? Bambi: It's not me, it's Babs! Planeteers: Babs?! Bambi: My sister! Dr. Blight! *''Dr. Blight has been caught by Bambi.'' Captain Planet: Looks like your film debut was a big bomb, Babs. Gallery CPD.png Screen shot 2013-11-27 at 12.47.24 AM.png Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes